Separated by a Piece of Heart
by Breathingintoxic
Summary: Five years ago. That was when it all ended, on a damp Thursday night. Both were waiting for a miracle, hoping and holding onto the one thing they had left that could possibly bring them together, the little girl they loved so much. Now they meet up again, all because of the oddest of friends in the weirdest of places.
1. Kiss From A Rose

**A/N: Now, before we start this story, I'd like to say that I am very proud of myself for already writing, like, half of this story. Ah, I'm so awesome sometimes. Anyways! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Glee related characters mentioned throughout this story. Although, I wouldn't mind...**

* * *

**Kiss from a Rose**

"Wes?"

"Yes?"

"Please kill me now." Blaine let his head fall on the counter. Trent and Nick gave him skeptical looks, but said nothing. Wes grinned, "What's the matter, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine glared at his co-worker, "You seriously have the audacity to ask that?"

Wes shrugged and finished examining a clarinet, "It's what I do."

Blaine groaned.

David walked in and smirked when he saw Blaine, "What's his problem?"

"I'm dead to the world."

Wes held back a laugh, "He's bein' a Debbie Downer."

"Aww. Does he need a hug?"

Blaine opened his eye a bit, "If you hug me, I will feel obligated to kill you…."

Nick's eyes widened, "Someone's had a bit too much to drink last night."

Wes nodded and made a tsk noise. "The sad life of Blaine Anderson."

David shook his head, "Such a shame."

Blaine glared at them. He was about to say something when Jeff walked in, Thad helping him haul in equiptment, "Alright boys! Let's get to work and open this place!"

The music store was new, and just opening. After years, Jeff and Nick finally raised enough money to start their own business. The rest of the warbler crew were greatfully recruited in as workers.

"_Feels kind of empty, you know?"_

_Blaine looked up at Jeff, "What do you mean?"_

_Jeff rubbed the back of his neck. "We're missing a brother, Blaine. It's not the same."_

_Blaine knew Jeff was talking about Kurt. His expression quickly changed and darkened, "I know what you mean…."_

_Nick finally spoke up from his spot on the couch in Blaine's living room. "I'm sorry about all that, by the way."_

_Blaine shrugged. "It's all my fault. It was bound to happen."_

"_He didn't have to just take her though."_

"_He had the right to."_

"_Just because you had one little fuck up? I mean-"_

"_Save it, Nick." Blaine muttered, closing his eyes. "It hurts enough as it is. I don't want to discuss it."_

_Both of the other boys nodded._

It was just a little shop, right in the midst of the hustle. It was a perfect spot. And, hey, it was pretty cheap for something like that. They'd set up the shop as neatly as possible. Upstairs, there were a few rooms for private lessons, along with Jeff's office. There was a small storage closet in the back as well. They had a counter in the center of the store, where the cashier (David, Wes, and Thad) would go.

Blaine groaned, "Can you please shut up?"

Thad chuckled, "Ooh, well Blaine has an attitude today."

Jeff sighed, "Doesn't he every day? Nick, can you help us out here?"

Nick quickly rushed over to help his crush, a smile being shared between the two. Neither noticed Blaine watching, a scowl coming to his face. Blaine lifted his head and groaned once more. Wesley sent Blaine an annoyed look, "Stop being all zombie-ish."

David blinked at his friend, "Zombie-ish?"

Wes shrugged, "Makes sense to me, right?"

David nodded as Jeff, Nick, and Thad went to unloading boxes and moving some things around. Blaine watched them all. He was a lost soul. He blankly watched as Wes started adjusting music stands that were sold near the front, as David started messing with a guitar that was sitting on the granite counter, as Trent hummed to himself and continued to organize reeds and strings into drawers. Blaine really was a living zombie.

* * *

Kurt smiled and started up his Navigator. "So, how was your first day of school?"

His daughter looked at him through the rear-view mirror with huge blue eyes. "It was great!"

Kurt giggled. "Any cute boys?"

Rose made a face and stuck out her tongue. "Boys are gross."

"You just keep thinking that, okay?"

Rose made a noise of annoyance. Kurt smiled. Rose was the love of his life. She was always so lively and mature, for a six year old. Rose shared Kurt's hair color, but it was long and wavy. And, unlike Kurt's ever-changing eyes, Rose's eyes stayed a bright blue. Rose started bouncing in her car seat, "Can we go see auntie Brittany tomorrow?"

Kurt stopped at a stoplight and raised an eyebrow at his daughter, "Only auntie Brittany?"

Rose giggled, "Satan too."

Kurt smiled. "Good girl."

They pulled up into their house driveway. Kurt never moved out of New York, he'd fell in love with the place. And, even though he still feared accidently running into his ex, he was happy. Kurt smiled softly as he saw another car in his driveway. Rose saw it too and gasped, "Sebby!"

Kurt laughed. Sebastian and Kurt had become close after Kurt and Blaine broke up, but it's nothing more than a close friendship in Kurt's eyes. Sebastian walked out onto the driveway and grinned, giving a slight wave. Kurt unbuckled his seat belt and got out, giggling at his friend.

"What're you doing here?"

Sebastian's eyes shinned, "I came to see how Rose's day went."

Kurt looked back at the car, wondering why Rose hadn't gotten out yet. "I think she's waiting to see you."

Seb laughed and walked to Kurt's back seat, opening the door. Rose suddenly squeeled as Sebstian picked her up. Sebastian's laughter boomed and Rose hung on tightly. Kurt smiled at his friend as Sebastian sat Rose down.

"You seem happy to see me." Sebastian grinned.

Rose giggled and nodded. Her eyes then widened and she turned to Kurt. "Can we go to the movies?"

Every time Sebastian was over, Kurt would let Rose pick something to do. Sebastian was like a little treat for her. Sebastian smiled at Kurt, "Yeah, can we?"

Sebastian pouted, which caused Kurt to laugh. "Alright. We can go see a movie. What kind?"

Rose started bouncing, "Horror!"

Kurt's smile wavered. "I've heard "Sinister" is really good." Sebastian added.

Rose squealed and nodded. Kurt sighed, "Fine. But this better have some PG content…."

Sebastian leaned over to the little girl and whispered, "maybe we should get daddy a gift after?"

Rose looked confused. "Why?"

"Because it's be nice."

Rose nodded, "Okay."

Kurt, who unloaded his stuff out of the car, grinned. "My ears are burning. What're you guys talking about?"

Both Sebastian and Rose zipped their mouths, causing Kurt to sigh. Sebastian silently wondered if Rose or Kurt understood. _Hopefully_. Kurt tossed Sebastian Rose's backpack, which he caught with ease. As the trio started walking to the two-story blue house's door, Seb smiled down at the six-year-old. "School, huh? How was is?"

The little blue eyed girl smiled. "It was great. I made new friends and everything."

Seb pretened to be surprised as Kurt unlocked the front door. Rose eagerly nodded. Kurt stepped in and raised a perfect eyebrow. "Friends? You didn't tell me."

Rose gave her father an eyeroll. Kurt gasped and placed his hands on his hips. Sebastian laughed, "You're rubbing off on her."

"I don't know if I should be proud or offended…"

"Hey, it's your fault for teaching her."

Rose walked off upstairs to her room to clean up. Sebastian walked into the living room and sat Rose's bag on the couch. He heard the front door close and lock, as well as Kurt's shoes walking into the kitchen. Seb walked off, through the dining area, and into the kitchen, where Kurt was chopping up carrots. Kurt had rolled up the sleeves of his white button up and the sky blue vest that covered his torso had a few drips of water on it. Sebastian found it adorable.

Sebastian smiled as Kurt hummed to himself and continued chopping up carrots. Seb leaned against a counter. "So, how was your day."

Kurt sighed, "Boring, as usual."

Sebastian grinned. "Really? I thought café owner's days were full of excitement!"

Kurt turned to face his friend and put his hands on his hips, "Oh, really?"

Sebastian laughed, "C'mon. You should at least try to be pleased about it."

Kurt sighed and turned back to making lunch, taking the salad dressing from the fridge. "I know. I'm always so pessimistic."

"Exactly!" Sebastian said and quickly stole a carrot, earning a playful glare from Kurt.

Kurt put the dressing in a bowl and stuck his tongue out at Sebastian as he lifted the tray of carrots. "Rose! Lunch's ready!"

* * *

"I refuse to go see that again!"

Rose crossed her arms. "You're so snoody…"

Kurt gasped. "Snoody? It that what you just called me, ng lady?"

Sebastian laughed, "Calm down, Kurtie. Let the kid have fun. You did kind of ruin the movie."

Kurt glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye. Sebastian sighed and held out a hand. Kurt took it. "Look, Kurt, she liked the movie. Isn't that what matters?"

Kurt sighed, "I guess. If she starts swearing around the house though…"

Sebastian laughed, "You can blame me if she ends up doing that."

Kurt smiled and Rose gasped. "Sebby! We need to go to the thing!"

Sebastian's eyes widened and he dropped Kurt's hand. "Oh yeah! That's right."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Sebastian's pace quickened to the car, Rose's too. Kurt followed. "What thing?"

Seb shot Kurt a grin as they hopped in Kurt's car, Rose buckling herself up. "We're gonna go drop you off, then Rose and I need to pick something up."

Kurt rolled his eyes and started driving. He'd learned not to question Sebastian, whom came up with the oddest of things.

* * *

"A single, yellow rose."

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked up from his laptop and at the rose Sebastian held in his hand. Rose giggled, "Sebby said it would be a good gift. Are we forgiven?"

Kurt gently took the rose. "You're forgiven. Uh, Rose, why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll be there to tuck you in."

Rose nodded and ran off, leaving Sebastian and Kurt alone. Kurt smiled at Seb. "Why a rose?"

Sebastian shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It reminded me of you."

"The name?"

"The beauty."

Kurt looked away, a light blush rising to his cheeks. He sat the rose down. "Well, thanks."

Sebastian smiled. "No problem. I think I heard yellow stands for friendship or something, so it's nothing too serious. I…. You should go get ready to tuck Rose in. She'll be sad if you're not there to tell her goodnight. I should go get ready for bed too."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. That's a good idea. Uh, Sebastian?"

Sebastian tilted his head. Kurt went on. "Can you….well, Rose has been wanting to take piano lessons. I was wondering, since we're going to see Santana and Brittany tomorrow and I have to work late the day after, if you could pick her up from school and take her to some place that gives them?"

Sebastian smiled. "It would be my pleasure. Now, if you'd excuse me."

Sebastian walked off to the guest room that he'd practically moved into. Kurt sat in the living room, biting gently on his finger. What had stopped him?

"_You can't be serious."_

_Kurt glared at the ground as he picked up Rose. "I can't be serious? You fucking hit me, Blaine! Not only that, but you cheated. How do you think I feel?"_

_Blaine's still obviously drunk face twisted into a scowl. "Can't you tell I'm not in a good state, Kurt? So, I fucked up, and I'm sorry. All I've been saying is sorry!"_

"_Just….no Blaine."_

Kurt felt the tears fall down his face like they did that night. _If he ever loved me, he would've come back…._

* * *

**A/N: Tada! To be honest, I was planning on posting another story. And this is getting posted late because I am trying to put off sleep. Yeah. It's like 12 am. Oh well. I'll go to sleep at some point. Anyways, please review and tell me if you like this! If you do, I'll start posting once every other week or something. If not, I'll put it on hold. Also: I didn't post any other of my stories because it was started to feel more like homework and I didn't have a chapter thought out for Twice Loved Once Broken. Next week, I promise. Love you guys!**_  
_

** ~Toxic**


	2. So Sick

**A/N: Now I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I'll explain what's going on and what's going to happen at the end of the story. But yeah! Here's another chapter of, in my opinion, my best fanfiction so far. **

* * *

**So Sick**

"Hey there."

Rose glanced over from her drawing at the boy with bright blonde hair and tilted her head, smiling. "Hello."

He giggled and held out a hand. "I'm Devin."

"Rose." She replied, shaking the boy's hand.

* * *

Wes mock saluted. "So, ready to get to work, sir?"

Blaine shrugged. "I guess. Let's get to it."

Nick grinned and flipped the sign from CLOSED to OPEN. Tension filled the air as Wes and Blaine looked out from the counter. David and Thad continued cleaning instruments. Trent was organizing the last pieces of music, and Nick was walking from the door, sending it glances at times. Then the bells jingled and in walked a stunningly beautiful girl with a man of strong structure on her arm.

"Hello, we saw this was new and wanted to know if you guys have any music for-"

Blaine's eyes widened. "Quinn? Puck?"

Puck rolled his eyes and started chewing on a toothpick. "We actually came for a pit stop. The lady over here plans on going to Paris for a week, then we'll be back home to Cali baby!"

Quinn shook her head at her boyfriend. "Yeah. There's a fashion show in Paris that I got tickets to."

Blaine smiled. "That's great."

Quinn nodded. That was when Puck asked the inevitable question. "Why did you do it Blaine?"

Blaine gave Puck a puzzled look. Puck rolled his eyes and spit out the toothpick. "Kurt said you cheated. Why?"

So he didn't tell the full truth? Blaine shrugged. "I was drunk. I didn't mean to."

Puck nodded and leaned back. "Drinking away sorrows?"

Blaine shrugged again and Quinn gave Puck a stern look before turning her attention back to the boy who was wringing his hands and had his eyes glued to the table in front of him. Quinn gently patted his shoulder. "We should go, Blaine. Puck and I have reservations. But we'll see you around?"

Blaine glanced up and nodded. "Yeah. For sure."

With that they shared smiles and goodbyes as Quinn and Puck left. Blaine stood there, hugging himself and trying desperately hard to keep the pain from stabbing his heart.

* * *

"Satan!" Rose cheered and flung herself into Santana's arms. Kurt put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"Hey there babe!" Santana smiled down at Rose and sent Kurt a glare. Kurt shrugged and walked to the Latina with his arms open. They embraced one another as Rose ran to Brittany. "You teach her the worst of things, Hummel."

Kurt smiled. "I know. It's good to see you."

Santana smiled. "You too. Where's the Disney prince?"

Kurt tolled his eyes. "Sebastian, you mean?"

Santana nodded and walked over to where Brittany sat on the couch, plopping down and grinning as Rose started chasing Lord Tubbington. Kurt crossed his arms and stood by. "I don't know. At work, I suppose."

Santana picked up a glass and drank the dark liquid inside before replying. "Oh Westside Story?"

Kurt nodded. "He's an understudy for Baby John. Didn't I tell you that?"

Santana grinned, "Probably. I forgot."

Brittany stood and walked over to Kurt.

"Kurtie!"

Kurt hugged his friend with a wide smile. "Hey, Britt. How've you been?"

She pulled back and giggled. "Lord Tubbington is preggers!"

Rose blinked and stopped chasing the cat. "Preggers?"

Kurt's eyes widened slightly, but he decided to ignore his daughter and turn to Santana. "Lord Tubbington is pregnant?"

Santana nodded and Brittany sat back down, picking up Rose and sitting the young girl in her lap.

"Lord Tubbington is apparently Lady Tubbington. Britts just refuses to call her or him that."

Kurt nodded understandingly and shifted. He felt so awkward and a bit lost. Sure, Kurt loved Brittany and Santana, but he was just off. Of course, Santana noticed how stiff he was. A dark grin spread on her face. "When was the last time you went out, Hummel?"

Kurt blinked and tilted his head as Santana smoothed out her short blue dress and stood. "Uh, it's been a while, I guess. Why?"

Santana slipped on her heels and blew Brittany a kiss. "Britt, take care of Rose for Kurt and I, okay? We're going to head out for a bit. Kurt needs to learn to relax."

Kurt stood, frozen in place as Brittany nodded. Santana's idea of relaxing didn't always fit his.

"Santana, I don't know about this."

She rolled her eyes and continued walking. It was a little bar, with karaoke and everything. The girl singing up at the moment had a stunning voice, and even more stunning eyes. They were a vibrant purple color. Kurt stared a moment before following Santana. The girl leaned against the bar and sent Kurt a smirk. "I thought you were into guys."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I am. She just had interesting eyes."

Santana glanced over as the girl finished, earning a few claps and drunken wolf-whistles before pulling her blond hair into a high ponytail and walking off the stage. Santana smiled as the girl walked over. Kurt smiled as well, "You have an amazing voice."

Bright purple eyes shot to his, freezing him for a moment. The odd colored eyes softened as the girl blushed and smiled back. "Thanks."

Her voice was soft, almost like a mouse. Santana took up the moment to order three drinks, handing one to the girl.

The girl nodded her thanks and held out a hand for Kurt. "I'm Fiora."

"Kurt." Kurt smiled. Santana cut in. "And I'm Santana. I dragged this guy here so he'd relax some."

Fiora took a sip of her drink and made a face, sitting it down. She then cleared her throat and smiled. "Well you should go sing, Kurt. That's what helps me relax."

Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No. I…uh, don't sing."

Santana shook her head and stood tall, giving Kurt a shove towards the stage. "Bullshit. You just haven't in a long time. You can sing perfectly."

"Fine," Kurt sighed and started walking to the stage. He looked back at Santana who winked at him before starting a conversation with Fiora. A wolf whistle sounded as he got on the stage and looked through the selections, stopping on one. The music started playing and Santana stopped talking to Fiora, both girls looking up at Kurt on the stage. Kurt took a deep breath.

"_I don't sing, Seb. I just…don't."_

"_You have an awesome voice Kurt. What changed?" Sebastian took Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze. Kurt gave his friend an incredulous look. "Blaine happened. All that shit happened."_

_Sebastian sat in silence, letting the words soak in while Kurt pondered if he'd ever want to sing again._

Kurt cleared his throat and went closer to the microphone. "Gotta change my answering machine, now that I'm alone. Cause right now it says that we can't come to the phone. And I know it makes no sense, cause you walked out the door, but it's the only way I hear your voice anymore."

All those stupid memories. The walks in the park with Blaine. Kurt close his eyes to keep tears that threatened to fall from falling. "And I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears. So done with wishing you were still here. Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow. So why can't I turn off the radio?"

He opened his eyes again, but the scene had changed. It was like he was there, watching everything that happened on that night from a third person stand point. The screaming, the shove, the slap, the decision that changed Kurt's life. It was replaying like a movie. Kurt kept singing, watching the scene with wide eyes.

"Oh leave me alone. Oh. Hey, don't make me think about her smile or having my first child. I'm letting go. Turning off the radio!"

Rose's smiling face passed the vision and Kurt slumped his shoulders. He closed his eyes from the scene and was back in the present, still singing with his voice wavering. He never knew singing could be this strong.

"So sick of love songs, so sad and slow. So why can't I turn off the radio? Why can't I turn off the radio?"

Kurt opened his eyes and glanced over at Santana. People started clapping, a sloppy, drunken wave of clapping. That made it worst. Kurt ran off the stage and over to Santana and Fiora. "Santana, I think I should go."

Fiora gently sat a hand on his shoulder. "Wait. I know we just met, but you seem like an awesome guy. We should hang out sometime?"

Kurt glanced at her. "I'm gay."

She smiled. "I know." Then she handed him a slip of paper with her number on it and sent him a sympathetic smile. She walked back towards the stage. Santana frowned and stood from sitting at the bar. "Let's go, Hummel."

Kurt nodded and let Santana drag him out. Fiora's bright purple eyes flashed through his vision every now and then. And the melody of the song she was singing played through his head, without lyrics, but beautiful all the same.

* * *

**Song used: So Sick- Ne Yo**

**A/N: So, I've been having some family issues. Let's just say my father's stupid and doesn't seem to understand how much of a problem he's causing. For himself to be honest. Plus the holidays have been keeping me busy. Anyways, I'm going to pause writing on "Twice Loved Once Broken" because I'm brain dead for that story. I'll post an authors note either in a few minutes or tomorrow. So yeah. Review, PM, anything. What do you think of Fiora? I like the name to be honest. Her name was gonna be Katie, but then I realized a character I'll be introducing in a few chapters was named Randy and they meet Kurt and Rachel. Too coincidental. Yeah! See you guys soon. Am I forgiven? I still love you guys!**

** ~Toxic**


	3. Dark Side

**Dark Side**

"Please be careful with her. Ask her how her day went, all that good stuff."

Sebastian chuckled as he steered his car into the elementary school's parking lot. "I know what to do, Kurt. Just calm down, okay? I already found this great place I can go to that'll allow me enroll her for piano lessons."

Kurt sighed on the other end of the phone, but Sebastian could hear his smile. "Alright. Be safe, Seb."

"Always." Sebastian replied and hung up, pocketing his phone and walking towards the school. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and rolled up the sleeves to his jacket before going to the playground. Rose was on the swing, giggling. Sebastian took the time to watch. The boy with platinum blonde hair laughed as well, pushing Rose forward. Seb leaned against the gate before the teacher came over and made small talk, talking about Rose.

"Who's the boy that's pushing her on the swing?"

The teacher turned towards the kids. "Ah." She said, "that's Devin. He's a real sweet boy, but doesn't have a lot of friends. I don't see why."

Sebastian nodded and Rose finally noticed him, pointing and speaking to Devin, who pulled Rose to a stop. She hopped out of the swing and gave Devin a hug before picking up her backpack that she had thrown on the ground and running over to Sebastian. The teacher smiled as Rose hugged Sebastian's leg. She'd always loved Sebastian. He was like the other parental figure that was missing from Rose's life.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he looked out of the windows while continuing to take orders from costumers. Tina walked by him with two cups of coffee. "Are you okay?"

Kurt looked up and nodded, heading back to the kitchen. "Just a bit worried is all."

Tina smiled at the couple she gave the coffee's to and followed Kurt back. "About what? Rose?"

Kurt nodded and then sighed. "I kind of wonder how she feels about Sebastian."

Rachel took that moment to come through the back door, where there was a small kitchen to make pastries and a bathroom. She smiled. "Oh, Kurt, Rose loves Sebastian to death."

Tina gave Rachel a look before going back to making coffee. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Yeah, why are you here, Rachel?" Kurt agreed.

Rachel shrugged. "I was in town, decided to stop by."

Sam, who just got done cleaning off a table, walked over. "You're always in town."

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. "Well I decided to come and see my friends. Is that such a bad thing?"

Tina shrugged and went off to give a strawberry and cream pastry, bagel, and a cup of coffee to a few costumers. Kurt looked over the shop again before replying. "Sometimes. There's normally a reason why you come over."

Sam smirked and nodded. "He has a point."

"Well there's no catch!"

Kurt grinned and turned to face Rachel. "I never said there was a catch."

Rachel rolled her eyes and Kurt ran off to get a lady's order before turning back. Rachel sat up on the bar where Tina normally sat a tray she carried the coffee and multiple items on. "So, Berry, why did you come over?"

Rachel sighed. "Well, if you must know, I was wondering if Finn's said anything about me?"

Kurt wiped his hands on a rag before turning back to Rachel. "Yeah, all the time. He never really shuts up about you. I have to let Sebastian answer all of the calls."

A smirk grew on Rachel's face.

"You and Sebastian have been getting awfully close."

Kurt put his hands on his hips. "He's just a friend."

Rachel almost laughed. That's what he said about Blaine at first too. Kurt could be so clueless at time. She refused from saying anything, though. She could see how Kurt would flinch a bit whenever he went to a costumer and said "Welcome to K and M's café! I'm Kurt, what can I get you?"

The little café's name had been changed when Mercedes heard the news about Blaine and rushed down. They quickly moved the location and changed "K and B's café" into "K and M's café." Mercedes had a lot to do everyday, and would work the shift from 1 to 5. Today, that was the reason why Kurt couldn't pick up Rose today. He was working late because Mercedes had taken a job interview for a choir instructor at a middle school. Kurt was happy for her, but it could possibly end the café. Tina, on the other hand, had offered to become the new assistant manager, pulling her up to the afternoon shift and changing her and Sam's job.

Kurt sighed and checked his watch. What was Sebastian doing right now?

* * *

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world. And while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely loved her when she smiled."

Rose laughed from the backseat as Sebastian grinned and continued singing. They were driving through traffic when Sebastian thought it would be a perfect time to start singing something. Sure, it was random, but it made Rose smile. Isn't that what mattered?

Sebastian stopped singing as they pulled to a stop at a red light. "So, how was school?"

Rose smiled. "It was good. I made a new friend."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! Her name is Cameron. She didn't like hanging out with my other friend though."

Sebastian frowned slightly and started driving. "Your other friend?"

"Devin."

"Oh, and why doesn't Cameron like to hang out with him?" Sebastian looked at Rose through the rearview mirror.

Rose shrugged and tugged on her skirt a bit. "She says he has a bad dad. He does stuff."

Sebastian almost stopped. Stuff? He was a bit concerned. "What kind of bad stuff?"

Rose looked up and caught Sebastian's eye. "I dunno. I didn't ask her all that."

Sebastian nodded and looked forward, seeing his destination ahead. "Maybe you should ask Devin tomorrow. I don't want him to, you know, be getting hurt at home or something."

Rose nodded as Sebastian pulled into a small lot, parking. He unbuckled and smiled as he heard Rose do the same. Sebastian then got out, putting his keys in his pocket, and walking around to Rose's door. He opened it and picked her up, keeping her in his arms as he shut the door and went towards the door.

It's showtime.

* * *

"This sucks!" Trent kicked a box, only to end up hissing in pain. David and Nick laughed nearby, seeing this happen. Blaine smirked and rolled his eyes as Wes called out. "It's a cabinet that needs to be assembled, you idiot. That box is probably thick with wood or steel."

Thad chuckled. "Good job, Trent. Hopefully the cabinet won't be bruised."

"Bruised? Think about my bloody toe!"

By this time, David was kneeled over, laughing like crazy while Nick was smiling and shaking his head, going over to help a woman that entered the shop.

Blaine shook his head. "Alright, Trent, let's go get some ice on that."

It was around that time that Jeff came in, "Blaine. A little girl's here for lessons. You'll never guess who she's with."

Blaine's heart started pounding. Kurt? Could it be Kurt? Blaine walked out, over to the counter anyways. Only to find a weasel smirking at him. "Blaine! Nice to see you."

Blaine froze. "Sebastian. Hey. What're you doing here?"

Sebastian gestured to the little girl who was running around, looking at the different items around the store. "Just getting this little girl some piano lessons."

Blaine nodded and finally walked over all of the way. "So, is she yours?"

Seb shook his head. "She's a close friends'. Maybe even a boyfriend, I suppose."

Blaine nodded and flipped through the drawer until he found a clipboard with a schedule. "Alright. Any specific days?"

Sebastian glanced over at the little girl and thought. "She has ballet on Fridays and sometimes Tuesdays. How about Monday and Wednesday?"

Blaine nodded and paused. "I need a name."

"Rose."

Blaine's head shot up. "I'm sorry, uh, Rose?"

Sebastian smirked a bit and nodded. "Yup. Rose."

Blaine wrote down the name with a shaky hand. Rose was a common name. It was just coincidental that Sebastian knew a girl with that name. Blaine was still hesitant when he asked. "And, uh, last name?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Hummel."

Blaine's world stopped.

* * *

**Song used: Absolutely (Story of a Girl)- Nine Days.**

**A/N: Yo yo yo! I know. I've been dead for...a month? But I'm back! Expect new chapters of A Penny For Your Thoughts and maybe even Twice Loved Once Broken. Also tell me if you see any problems in this. I didn't really review it... But it's like 10pm and I woke up at 7am. So I think I have a valid point. Plus my computer tab keeps refreshing every time I get something done... Oh well. Mer. I'm a tired panda...**

**Psst, reviews make me happy.**

** ~Toxic**


	4. Look at me I'm Randy D!

**Look at me I'm Randy D.**

"Look," Sebastian's voice dropped down to a threatening whisper, "if you say something to her, about Kurt or your past, I will make sure you're unemployed for the rest of your life. Got it, Anderson?"

Blaine was stuttering now. "I…I don't understand…"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "She doesn't need to know you and Kurt were ever together, okay? She doesn't even need to know you were once her father. She doesn't need to be dragged into that type of bullshit, okay?"

Blaine nodded wordlessly as he looked over at the little girl who was messing with Wes. It was his daughter. His Rose Mary. But she's fully Kurt's now. Calling her his was out of the matter. Sebastian smirked a bit. "Treat her as just another costumer. She came to learn. Don't treat her specially and do not tell her who you are."

It was the same broken record. Over and over. Yet, Blaine nodded. "I understand."

Sebastian smiled. "Great. C'mon Rose. Daddy'll be home soon, we need to go."

The little girl looked up and nodded, walking over. Blaine took in her appearance. She had long hair that rippled down her back. It reminded him of Kurt. She even had his bright blue eyes. And he had to have picked out her clothes. Either that, or she had his fashion taste. A light smile played on Blaine lips as he noticed the way she stood, tall. Her light blue sweater and pleated grey skirt. They contrasted from the flower that was placed in her hair.

Sebastian took Rose's hand and gave Blaine one last smile. "Thank you so much, Mr. Anderson. We'll be back next week."

He gently picked Rose up, ignoring Blaine's clenched jaw, and turned to leave. "Oh, and Mr. Anderson?" Sebastian threw over his shoulder.

Blaine sent Sebastian's back a glare. "Yes, Smythe?" he spat out.

Sebastian smirked. "Don't expect to see Mr. Hummel for a while."

With that Sebastian left and Blaine completely collapsed. This was a living hell.

* * *

"Get the hell out!"

The boy glared at his father and spat on the floor. "Fine! I didn't want to work in this place anyways!"

The Hispanic boy threw the rag he was drying his hands off with in the sink and ran out, ignoring the looks he was getting from the restaurant's costumers. Randy wanted nothing more to do with his father.

* * *

Rachel sighed and walked down the sidewalk before coming up on the place she always loved. The place was almost packed, and she entered with a smile on her face. The regulars looked up and smiled. One eye caught hers. They boy had eyes that were a cold silver and his hair was a dark black. She almost tripped, paying more attention to him than to where she was stepping. Kurt quickly grabbed her arm, though. "Watch out, Rachel."

She huffed. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"I could tell."

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned towards his name. "Fiora!"

The blonde smiled and ran over. "Hey! I didn't think you'd be back so quickly."

He gestured to Rachel. "She comes here a lot. Besides, I was in the mood to hear some good singing."

Fiora smirked. "Great. Then stick around."

Rachel smiled and looked towards the empty stage. "I'm going to go up and sing."

Kurt and Fiora nodded. Rachel left and Fiora started walking, gesturing for Kurt to follow. "So, what's on your mind?"

Kurt shrugged. "A lot. My daughter."

Fiora stopped for a second and raised a beautiful eyebrow. "You have a daughter?"

Kurt looked down and nodded, only to be dragged by Fiora. "Yeah. She's six."

Fiora smiled and maneuvered her way over to a table in the corner. "Awesome."

And that's when Rachel started singing.

"Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street. Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ended so suddenly. Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall. Like the colors in autumn so bright right before they lose it all."

Fiora looked back at the stage. "She has a bright voice."

Kurt nodded and looked up. "She normally sings as a venting method, I guess."

"Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met. But loving him was red."

Kurt sat down at the table as Fiora did, only to notice they weren't alone. The boy with silver eyes and dark hair was sitting there, arms crossed and looking out the window. Kurt glanced at Fiora who smiled and rolled her eyes. "Kurt, this is Randy. He's an old friend."

Old friend? They boy only looked to be fourteen, if not a bit older. The boy's eyes snapped over to Kurt. Kurt gulped slightly. Only then did Randy's eyes soften and a small smile creep on his face. "Hey."

Kurt nodded. "Hello."

Fiora broke the awkward air. "Sorry about Randy. He's been having a hard day."

"Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong. Losing him was blue like I've never known. Missing him was dark grey all alone."

Kurt glanced back up at Rachel. She was lost in the music, but that didn't stop the small frown from appearing on her face. Why was everything so sad?

* * *

**A/N: I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I? I said I was back and then I kind of left again, and I'm sorry for that. There's been a lot of family drama as well as school drama and, you know, that shit's hard to deal with. But yeah! Thanks for those who are standing by me and still waiting for me to post stories. I'll have a new chapter of A Penny For Your Thoughts tomorrow and possibly a new chapter of Twice Loved Once Broken (don't count on it...)**

**Love you guys!**

** ~Toxic**


	5. Hips Don't Lie

**Hips don't lie**

Randy smirked widely. "Ladies up in here tonight. No fightin', no fightin', no fightin'. Shakira, Shakira."

Randy did a knee slide over to Fiora, hold onto her by her waist while still on his knees. "I never really knew that she could dance like this, she makes a man wanna speak Spanish."

Kurt smirked at the couple on stage. Rachel sat on the edge of her seat. "Woah. He can sing? How old is he?"

Kurt glanced at Rachel before turning his attention back to Fiora and Randy. "He's fifteen."

Rachel blinked. "And she's?"

Kurt grinned. "Twenty. Their parents were apparently good friends, so they kind of grew up together."

Rachel nodded and they went back to listening. Fiora was now swinging her hips, still in Randy's grasp. "Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body."

She pushed Randy away and walked to the other side of the stage. "I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right. All the attraction, the tension, don't you see baby this is perfection."

Randy got up and smirked, walking behind her. "Hey girl, I can see your body movin', and it's driving me crazy. And I didn't have the slightest idea until I saw you dancin'. And when you walk up on the dance floor nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl."

Kurt almost laughed as Randy went to grab Fiora's hips from behind, causing her to smack his hands away and send him a stern but playful look. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "They're only friends?"

Kurt nodded and turned around to face Rachel. "Fiora has a boyfriend that's in the hospital, so she's kind of taken."

Rachel gasped. "What happened to him?"

Kurt folded his hands on the table. "He got in some car accident. Got a broken shoulder and fractured a rib. But she said he should be fine."

Rachel nodded and glanced at the stage. At this time Fiora was leaning back on the bar while Randy danced around on stage. "What's his backstory?"

Kurt shrugged. "He didn't say. He doesn't really talk a lot."

"He's kind of cute."

"He's fifteen!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "He's cute for a fifteen year old."

Kurt made a face. The song ended and clapping filled the small bar. Fiora grinned and quickly ran over to Kurt. Randy hesitated before walking over. Rachel smiled. "You guys were amazing! We could've used talent like that in our glee club years back."

Fiora sat down next to Kurt, forcing Randy to file in next to Rachel. He looked reluctant. "You guys had a glee club?" Fiora took a sip of a the glass of water she got. Apparently, she wasn't an alcoholic.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. We're from Lima, Ohio. We were the New Directions."

Fiora nodded and glanced over at Randy who was staring at the floor. Kurt sent Fiora a glance. Fiora caught it, but changed the subject. "I should be getting home."

Kurt checked his wrist watch and gasped. "Me too."

Fiora looked over at Randy. "You coming?"

Randy nodded and stood. Rachel looked back towards the stage. "Hey, Kurt, I think I'm going to just hang out around here for a while, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Call me when you leave."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Will do."

* * *

"So, what was that song you were singing when I first came here?"

Fiora glanced over at Kurt. They were walking, Randy standing a bit off to the side, kicking pebbles. They sky was dark, and the air was a bit cool. No surprise there. "I don't care."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, causing the girl to laugh. "That's the name of the song. It's from… you know those little Bratz dolls?"

Kurt nodded and Fiora continued. "Well, it's a song from their Bratz Angels thing."

Kurt looked down. Silence filled the conversation. "Can you sing it again?"

Fiora blinked and looked over. "Sure."

Randy's head was up by this time. "It'll sound weird without music."

Fiora shrugged and glanced at the boy "So? It's the same song."

Randy rolled his eyes. Fiora cleared her throat and started.

"When we met, I knew then there was something cool about you. Even though, some my friends didn't notice it at all. You and me, all alone, took a walk and started talking. We stayed out, all night, counting all the stars!"

Her voice grew in confidence as they walked, people sending smiles, others rolling their eyes and trying to get away from the singing.

"I don't care what they say, I don't care what they do. 'Cause they all fade away when it's just me and you. Well it's more than a crush, an impossible rush. I don't care what they say when you're there. I don't care."

Randy took up the next verse, his eyes still stuck on the ground. "All my friends think you're weird, but they don't know much about you."

Fiora smiled at her friend, putting her hand into Kurt's as they continued walking.

Randy lifted his head a bit as he continued, "Why we just disappear when you're hanging out with us. So your hair is a mess, they don't know how good you treat me. I pay no attention 'cause I know who you are."

Fiora smiled as they all sang the chorus again. Kurt stopped by his street. "I guess I'll go from here."

Fiora let go of his hand and smiled, Randy coming up beside her. "Okay, Kurt. I'll see you around?"

Kurt nodded. "You guys should come by my café sometime."

Fiora tilted her head. "Café?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I own one. K and M's café. I can text you about it later."

Fiora smiled. "Awesome. Well I have to deal with this kid," she shoved Randy's shoulder lightly, causing him to groan, "so I'll see ya."

With that Kurt waved and they split ways. Friendship was so awesome.

* * *

Wes gave Blaine a look. Blaine hadn't talked the rest of the day. He was oddly pale too. It was around closing time by now. Wes leaned over to Thad. "Hey, do you think he's alright?"

Thad glanced at Blaine and shook his head. "No. Maybe you should talk to him, Wes."

Wes nodded and patted Thad's back, going over to Blaine. Blaine leaned against the counter, his head pressed against the cold glass. Wes slowed his pace the closer he got. "You okay, Blaine?"

Blaine whined slightly when Wes tried putting a hand on his shoulder, so he removed it. Blaine lifted his head. His eyes we slightly bloodshot and puffy. David walked by and glanced over. "Dude, you look gross."

Blaine flipped him off, and David walked off. Wes raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Blaine simply passed the clipboard over to Wes. "Look at next week, Monday."

Wes rolled his eyes. Why did he have to be so difficult? Wes looked at the date. Finally he found the name that Blaine was so choked up about. "Wait…. Rose Hummel? As in…Kurt's daughter?"

Blaine nodded, placing his head back down on the glass.

Wes's eyes widened. "That was the little girl that was with Sebastian! That son of a bitch…"

Blaine winced and lifted his head. "Apparently Kurt's rather fond of him now. Sebastian said they were practically boyfriends."

Wes blinked a couple of times. "Boyfriends? Kurt and Sebastian? You've got to be kidding me."

"How else would he have gotten Rose here? Without Kurt's permission? Kurt loves that girl more than he loves fashion."

Wes couldn't help but smile a bit. "You still think about him a lot, don't you?"

Blaine leaned his back against the counter and crossed his arms. "All of the time."

Wes nodded a bit. "Maybe this'll be your chance to talk things through. Get him back."

Blaine scoffed. "Really? After how I screwed up last time, I doubt Kurt would even want to look at me."

"Well perhaps you'd like to explain what happened then? I'd like to hear both sides of the story."

Blaine looked up at the new voice. Tears filled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think it is? Oh, and sorry I've been gone for a while. I'm back now and updating all of my stories. Except maybe Twice Loved Once Broken. I don't know. I'm kinda stuck on that one. But my other ones will be updated. I promise. So yeah! Go on, read them, have fun, enjoy.**

** ~Toxic**


	6. Already Gone

**Already Gone**

Tina shrugged. "I looked in the window and saw Jeff. I thought, hey, maybe Blaine's in there somewhere. So I decided to come in. I guess my assumptions were right. You're here."

Blaine hugged Tina, who hugged Blaine back tightly. "How much did you hear?"

Tina smiled. "I heard you say you think about him all of the time."

Blaine backed out of the hug. Wes stood awkwardly by. "You know, maybe you guys should go. It's almost closing time, and this isn't the best place to talk about that sort of stuff. Nick has a big mouth."

Nick shot Wes a look. "I do not!"

Wes smirked. "He listens to everyone else's conversations too."

Nick rolled his eyes and left to the back. Tina giggled and Blaine smiled. "Wes's right."

Tina gestured outside. "There's a little pastry shop across the street, we could talk there."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." Kurt teased as he entered his house. He blinked when he didn't hear a noise. Then he saw the sticky note stuck to the wall. In Sebastian's handwriting were the words:

Come and find us

Kurt grinned and rolled his eyes, walking over to the living room. He found another note.

Closer

Kurt raised an eyebrow. That didn't make sense. He looked around. Where were they. "Seb, can't you just come out?" Kurt pouted.

No reply.

Kurt huffed and started walking around. He decided that the only place they could probably hide was upstairs. So, Kurt started going upstairs. He quickly found another sticky note.

Wrong way u

Kurt groaned. "Then where are you guys?" He turned around to see Rose smiling at him. He blinked. "Where were you?"

Sebastian's booming laugh filled the air. "We were in the kitchen, then behind you the whole time."

Kurt walked back down the stairs, only to get wrapped up in Sebastian's arms as he stepped on the bottom step. Kurt laughed. "Sebby, let me down!"

Sebastian grinned. "What's the magic word?"

Kurt looked down at Rose. "I don't think I can use that word when there's a child around."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and let Kurt go. Kurt scowled and crossed his arms. "You guys are ridiculous."

Rose made puppy-dog eyes. "Is that a good thing?"

Kurt looked down at his daughter and sighed. "Of course it is, honey. Now go upstairs and get ready. I should fix supper. Sebastian, I need to talk to you."

Kurt walked off, swaying his hips in a slightly annoyed fashion. Rose snickered. "Oooh! Sebby's in trouble!"

Sebastian grinned down at the girl. "Well, you better go get ready for dinner. I'll go talk to your daddy and face my punishment like a man."

Rose rolled her eyes and skipped off throwing a "yeah, right" Over her shoulder as she left.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "That kid has some attitude…"

"Sebastian! Get in here!"

Sebastian smirked. "Coming, Kurtie."

* * *

Tina twirled a straw wrapped in her fingers. "How're things?"

Blaine looked up from his lap and smiled. "Good. Things are going good. Working at a music shop."

Tina grinned. "I know."

Blaine mentally face palmed at his stupidity and sighed. "Yeah. Sorry. I know that you know." The words came out slow as he thought of the order, which caused Tina to giggle.

"Word problems, Blaine?"

"A bit." Blaine grinned and took a sip of his medium drip that he ordered. He made a face. "This is gross."

"You know who makes the best coffee?"

Blaine tilted his head. "The Lima Bean?"

Tina snorted. "Well, yes, but do you know who makes the best coffee here in New York?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. I haven't really been drinking a lot of coffee, ya know? After the whole…thing that happened I sort of shut down. I don't drink coffee or sing or… anything really."

Tina raised an eyebrow. "But you work in a music shop?" Blaine shrugged in response.

"The Warblers are still my brothers. I still have that rich a capella blood flowing through my veins."

Tina laughed. "A capella blood? That's cute. You seem like the same old Blaine to me."

Blaine sighed. "Well this Blaine has a lot of differences from the old one. I'm an alcoholic now, I can't sleep, and I hate being alone. David's wanted me to move in with him, but I just can't."

Tina looked at Blaine with intense eyes. "Why not?"

Blaine looked down and bit his thumb nail a bit. Tina knew why. Blaine lived in the same house he had since moving to New York. The one he and Kurt had shared. The one that he now lived in. Alone. No Kurt, no Rose. It had left Blaine broken when they left and the last thing he wanted was to lose the last piece of his old family before he messed up and ruined it all. That old house was Blaine's safe haven.

"Because I've had attatchements with my house, you know? Kurt and Rose…they were there. I just can't leave…." Blaine muttered then leaned his elbows against the table and put his head in his hands.

Tina heard Blaine sniffle slightly and kept quiet. It took several moments of silence before Blaine said. "I messed up. I messed up severely. And that's something I'm going to deal with my entire life. But I can't change it, you know? Ever heard the quote "que sera sera?""

Tina nodded and Blaine continued. "Whatever will be, will be. And I can't change what happened. I can't change that night or what I said or did."

Blaine paused again before chuckling dryly and looking off to the side, his eyes watering. "I slapped him."

Tina was shocked. She didn't show it, but as Blaine glanced at her through teary eyes, he could see how her eyes shifted slightly. She looked down. Blaine continued. "I was drunk and I hooked up with someone. I don't even know who or if it was a guy. And then I walked home, you know? It was probably around two. By the time I got home, Kurt was sitting in the living room. It was the third night I was out like that and he had a bag there, all packed. And we talked, one thing lead to another…"

Blaine put his head back in his hands. "And I slapped him. Probably harder than I meant. And that was it. He went packing and took Rose with him. And I really don't blame him. But I miss him, you know? Kurt was, is, the love of my life. Just thinking that he's out there and with Smythe, it's driving me insane. Knowing he's out there with our daughter. Our Rose."

Blaine suddenly got choked up and cried. Tina walked over and held him until he stopped crying. Her face was sympathetic, but still oddly calm. When Blaine finished, Tina offered a smile. "He thinks about you a lot. If that means anything."

Tina glanced at the clock on the wall, then back at Blaine. "I really have to get going. But I'll talk to you sometime, okay?"

Tina handed Blaine her phone and he plugged in his number, sending a text to himself. He then smiled. "Thank you Tina."

Tina smiled and put her phone back into her purse, getting up to leave. "Don't mention it."

* * *

Sebastian smirked as Kurt stood in the kitchen, pulling different ingredients out from the fridge. Sebastian took a few quiet steps forward. "So, Kurtie."

Kurt jumped and spun to look at Sebastian. "God, Seb. You scared me!"

Sebastian walked forward, closing a few more feet of space between them. "Well, I can't say I regret it."

Kurt muttered "asshole" and went back to looking in the fridge. Kurt pulled out the salmon he sat in the fridge to thaw earlier and then glanced at Sebastian while reaching into the upper cabinet to grab some spices. "I'm guessing you were the one who decided it would be funny to play hide-and-go-seek with me?"

Sebastian shrugged and hopped up on a counter. "Both me and Rose decided to. We felt like playing a game. You just so happen to be the perfect playmate."

Kurt giggled and got to preparing the salmon. Sebastian grinned at Kurt. After a while of silence, Sebastian spoke again, "I thought you were going to yell at me."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stuck the salmon into the pre-heated oven, turning to face Sebastian. "I don't have any reason to yell at you. You know that. I'm horrible at holding grudges."

Sebastian hopped off the counter and laughed. "Oh, someone's a liar now too, huh?"

"Okay, I can hold grudges. But I really just wanted to talk to you, you know? I like seeing you around."

Sebastian nodded and the pair stood in slience once more for a few beats. Finally Sebastian broke the silence. "Rose has a new guy friend."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "A new guy friend? And who's this?"

Sebastian grinned. "His name's Devin. Blonde, really cute. But Rose told me something disturbing today."

"And what's that?"

"Well, her one other friend didn't like hanging out with this Devin kid because he apparently 'has a bad dad'." Sebastian used air quotes. Kurt blinked.

"What's that mean?"

Seb shrugged. "I don't know. She said she didn't ask what her friend meant by that."

The oven beeped, signaling the food being done. Kurt went into a drawer and grabbed the oven mitt. He sighed as he pulled out the salmon. "I hope he's okay."

* * *

_Kurt gently grabbed Blaine's hand as they walked down the sidewalk. Blaine glanced at the taller man, but said nothing, getting a firm grip on Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled as Blaine gently lifted their hands to his face, kissing Kurt's knuckles gently. They were heading to Dana's house, the woman carrying their little girl. Once they got to the lady's apartment and knocked, Blaine whispered "I love you Kurt Hummel. I always have and always will. This is our future."_

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I got my laptop fixed...Again! So I'll be updating a lot more. But... yesterday was really rough. Hearing about Cory's death... And Lea must be going through hell. Geez.. It's hard to think of how much Cory and Finn inspired some people, and now he's gone. It's really sad. Trust me, Finn will be entering in this story later on. In loving memory of Cory Monteith. He may have passed, but he lives on in our hearts. Just don't stop believing and keep your heads up. ~Toxic**


	7. Bleeding Love

**Bleeding Love**

Blaine sat his head down against the piano keys. It was crunch time. Rose would be there for her lessons with Sebastian in any minute. It was breaking Blaine slowly. But it was a pain he'd learned to cope with over the years. A pain he'd normally make go away by drowning himself in alcohol. But that wasn't an option this time. Not in front of his little girl. Not again.

Blaine took a sip from his water bottle and jumped at a knock on the door. Blaine was sitting in the back room, which held the piano and other instruments. It's where they gave lessons most of the time. Blaine capped the water bottle and cleared this throat. Wesley poked his head through the door. "Mr. Smythe called. Rose will be a bit late."

Blaine sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. It's been almost a week since I've seen him, but it hasn't been long enough."

Wes smiled sympathetically at his friend. "Think you can handle it?"

Blaine ran a hand through his curly hair. "I hope. I think."

Wesley patted Blaine's back and left the room. As soon as the door shut, leaving Blaine alone with only the gentle ticking of the clock hanging on the back wall, Blaine pressed his head back down against the piano. This lesson would be the only way he'd ever get to see Kurt again. It would be hell, but maybe it'd end up leading to heaven or whatever there is. At the same time, he just wanted to cancel the lessons, make this the worst piano lessons Rose has ever been to. But that would hurt him, Kurt, and Rose. And Blaine couldn't do that to his family. So Blaine would have to work through it. He'd have to work through Rose not knowing him by any name other than Mr. Anderson and Kurt not even knowing he existed again.

* * *

Around snack time back at the Elementary school, Rose realized Devin hadn't even said hello to her the whole day. Rose glanced at Devin who wasn't looking at her. "Are you alright? You're acting funny."

Devin shook his head, but didn't say anything. Rose huffed and looked the other way. "No need to be a meanie."

Devin dared a look at Rose. "I'm not being mean."

Rose blinked. Devin's voice was raspy, cracking slightly. Rose glanced at her friend, who quickly avoided her gaze and turned away. But he didn't turn fast enough and Rose gasped. "Devin! What happened?"

The teacher looked up from her desk at the pair. Devin's face was hidden under the shade of his hair and the angle of his face. She quickly got up and walked over to the table. Rose looked up at the teacher with huge blue eyes. The teacher blinked, "What's wrong, Rose?"

"Devin looks hurt."

The teacher tried to catch Devin's eye, but he was hiding his face at all costs.

"Devin?" The teacher gently prodded, "Can you look at me?"

The boy shook his head slightly. The teacher sighed. "Please Devin. I want to make sure you're okay. And Rose is worried about you."

The boy gently turned his face. Multiple long scratches were on his cheek along with bruising around his eye. The teacher gasped and reached out, but Devin backed away. "A cat got me, that's all."

The teacher retracted her arm and looked Devin in the eyes. "Are you sure? Look, if anyone hurts you, you can tell me."

And that was the first time Rose felt a wave of sadness rush through her body and her eyes teared up.

* * *

When Sebastian picked up Rose, she was shaking and had tears on her face. Sebastian picked up the little girl and held her gently. "What happened?"

The teacher crossed her arms and sent a glance at the kids that were still on the playground. "Devin was hurt. Rose just got a bit upset by it."

Sebastian blinked, "Is he alright?"

The teacher sighed, "I don't know. He refused to let the nurse check it out. He said a cat got him. He had multiple scratches and a black eye."

Seb's brow furrowed. "Cats don't give people black eyes."

"I know. That's what scares me."

"Is it possible for me to, you know, find out about his parents?"

"I can't give it to you. It's classified information. I really wish I could, but I can't."

Sebastian shifted Rose in his arms. The little girl sniffled. "Can we get to the piano lesson?"

Sebastian's eyes widened. "I almost forgot. Geez."

He quickly said goodbye to Rose's teacher and ran to his car, buckling Rose in and driving off to the music shop. It was time to pay his old friend a visit.

* * *

"Hey Blaine, they're here." Jeff peeked his head in the room, messing with his tie.

Blaine's heart started pounding, but he simply cleared his throat and said "Bring them in."

Jeff nodded and left, still messing with his tie. Blaine took deep breaths. This was it. He was going to see his daughter. The door opened again and Blaine stood, plastering a smile on his face. He turned to face them and paused. Rose was still so beautiful. She had Kurt's hair. And eyes like sapphires. And, of course, she was wearing the most beautiful blue dress with a white collar. Sebastian stood behind her with a smile on his face.

"I'm going down to K & M café. When will you be done?"

Blaine stuttered and locked eyes with the weasel. "An hour."

Sebastian nodded. "Alrighty."

Rose glanced up at him. Her eyes were filled with fear. Sebastian smiled. It was a soft smile and it shocked Blaine completely. He had never seen this soft side of Sebastian. Yet, Sebastian was looking at Rose like she was one of the most important things in the world.

"It's alright, Rose. I'll be back soon. Just do what Mr. Anderson tells you to, alright?"

Rose nodded lightly and Sebastian leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'll see you in an hour."

And with a warning glance at Blaine, Sebastian left, leaving Blaine alone with Rose.

Right there. Right in front of him. There stood his daughter. The daughter he'd been missing for years. The daughter that belonged to him and the man he still deeply loved. Rose looked down at the floor and shifted. Blaine blinked and cleared his throat. "Hello, Rose. I'm Mr. Anderson."

Rose nodded. She didn't say anything. She just stood there, looking at the ground. Her wavy brown hair fell in her face slightly. Blaine looked away. "Alright, well, do you know how to read music?"

"Yes, sir." Rose finally spoke.

Blaine blinked, her voice was so soft. It was like listening to the wind. "Oh, alright. Well, why don't you come over to the piano. I guess we'll teach you how to identify the notes on the piano today."

Rose walked over. Her feet gently patted against the floor. She stood next to Blaine now. Blaine could only smile at his daughter. Rose looked up at him with bright blue eyes.

"You can take a seat on the piano bench."

Rose did as she was told. Blaine sat next to her on the bench. He could've done it. He could've told Rose about Kurt. About him being in love with Kurt. About him being Kurt's partner and Rose's father. But he didn't. He looked at the piano. And he continued his lesson.

* * *

Kurt was in the back, washing dishes, when Sebastian walked in. Sebastian casually walked to the back and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt jumped, almost dropping the rag in his hand. Sebastian laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Kurt laughed and whacked Sebastian with the rag playfully. "Don't do that. Did you take Rose to her lessons?"

"Of course."

"Does the piano teacher seem nice?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Eh. I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Yeah. He's a nice guy."

Kurt nodded and sat the rag down. Sebastian let go of Kurt's waist. Tina's head poked in the back. "We've got a line starting out here. We could use a hand?"

Kurt nodded again. "Sorry, Tina. I was dealing with Sebastian."

Tina rolled her eyes and left. Kurt sighed. Sebastian hummed.

"You know Rose's friend I told you about? Devin?"

"Yeah?"

Kurt started walking out of the back, throwing a smile at Sam who was fixing a caramel latte. Sebastian dropped his voice slightly. "When I went to pick Rose up today, she'd been crying. Apparently Devin was hurt. Had scratches and bruising."

Kurt blinked and glanced at Sebastian while he picked up an order to give to a costumer. "What happened?"

Sebastian shrugged. "The teacher said that Devin said he got attacked by a cat."

"And do you think that's believable?"

"Nope."

Kurt smiled slightly as he handed off the order to the costumer. The costumer smiled in return. Kurt turned and started walking back to deliver the next order. "I hope he's okay."

"Me too. I wanted to see if I could get some information on this kid's parents, but it's confidential and the teacher wouldn't give it to me."

Kurt sighed. "That's just sad."

"I know."

Kurt delivered a few more orders, Sebastian staying up by the counter. When the rush finally died down, Kurt returned to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled, leaning against the counter slightly. "So business is good?"

Kurt glared at his friend, wiping off his hands. "It's good. It's busy. We just need to hire more people."

"That shouldn't be that hard."

"I know but… The main problem is Mercedes. She basically ditched us. We just need to get everything together before I can start hiring a new staff."

Sebastian shrugged. "Makes sense."

He looked at his watch. "Rose will be done with practice in a few minutes. You about to get off?"

Kurt nodded. "I need to close shop and we can head over there."

Sebastian shook his head. "I'll pick her up and then come back to grab you, alright?"

Kurt smiled. "Sounds good."

Sebastian gently kissed Kurt's cheek and walked off. Kurt smiled. Tina rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you like him."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sebastian's a good friend."

"Right. Friend."

* * *

Blaine smiled at Rose "You're a fast learner, huh?"

Rose giggled. Blaine looked at the clock. "Well, I guess that's it for practice today, Rose."

Rose smiled. "Okay. Thank you, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine smiled at his daughter with admiration. "No problem, Rose."

Sebastian walked in at that moment, twirling the chain that his keys were on around on his finger. Rose got up and ran to Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled and picked her up, "Had fun?"

Rose nodded and buried her head into Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian sent a smirk to Blaine. Blaine glared in return.

"Thanks Blaine."

"Where's Kurt?"

Sebastian chucked and sat Rose down, telling her to go outside and look around the shop a bit. Rose ran out and Sebastian closed the door behind her. "Kurt's not here right now, Blaine."

Blaine looked down. "Does he talk about me."

Sebastian shook his head. "Nope."

"And he hasn't told Rose?"

Sebastian laughed. "Of course not. As far as Kurt knows, you're out of Rose's life for good. And he doesn't want you in it. You may have been her father for a small point in time, but you lost that right. You lost it when you broke Kurt's heart. Face it, you know I'd be a better father than you."

Blaine looked up at Sebastian who smirked in response. "You know it's true, Blaine. You hurt them. I would never do that."

Blaine snarled. "You're sick, Smythe."

Sebastian shrugged. "This has been a nice chat, but I have to go pick up Kurt and get the little one home. See ya around, Blainey."

And with a chuckle, Sebastian left. Blaine, sat back down on the piano bench and laid his head against the keys. He didn't mind the tears that streamed down his cheeks or the ashamed feeling that sat in his chest. Glasz eyes haunted him as he close his eyes. He pulled himself together and sat up. He placed his fingers against the keys and sniffled.

"Black bird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings are learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise…"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Just got my computer fixed...again...for the third time... But I think it's good this time! Anyways. I've been thinking, and I might make a few changes to this story. They won't be drastic and you guys probably won't even notice it so... Yeah! Enjoy. I really do appreciate the reviews. So thank you guys. ~Toxic**


	8. Let It Snow

**Let it snow**

Within time, it was winter. Snow was fresh on the ground. And, of course, everything was bright and happy. Blaine dispised the holiday. Mainly because he never had the joy everyone else did. Not anymore. Blaine gently rubbed his hands together as he walked through the snow. He didn't have work today so he decided to take a walk and enjoy the fresh air. He coughed, watching his breath come out a frosty white color. He watched people as he walked, observing them. The lady in the business suit who was desperately trying to wipe off a coffee stain, the man who was dressed casually, along with his wife, walking with their twins. He smiled and nodded a hello before turning and entering a little bakery.

He smiled at someone he held the door open for and walked in. Suddenly, he ran into something, or someone.

"Blaine?"

* * *

Sebastian chuckled as he lifted Rose to let her put the star on the top of the Christmas tree. The little girl set it down ever so gently, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. As she set it in place, she giggled.

"Do you think daddy is going to love it?"

Sebastian pulled the little girl in for a hug. "I really think he will, sweetheart. Now, why don't we go shopping? And then we can start supper, all to surprise Kurt. Sound good?"

Rose nodded as she was sat down. She quickly started to scurry off, "Let me grab my purse!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back. He hopped Kurt would notice all that he was doing. Kurt was working so much lately, Sebastian just wanted to give him a treat today. To show how much he cared. He really did love Kurt. He had from the moment he got that phone call.

"_Sebastian?"_

"_Yes, hello? Kurt?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What's wrong…? Are you crying?"_

"_I just…really need someone to talk to.."_

"_I'll be right over."_

Rose scurried over and quickly scanned over Sebastian. "You're going to freeze out there, Sebby."

Sebastian looked down at his black tank top and light jeans. "Oh… I should grab a jacket…"

The little girl rolled her eyes and threw a big jacket at Sebastian. He caught it and quickly put it on, "Well thanks."

Rose grinned and started bouncing. "Now c'mon, silly head! We need to go shopping for daddy!"

Sebastian chuckled and took Rose's hand. "Maybe you'll see Santa?"

And with that Rose squealed and rushed them out of the door.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he wiped down the table. Sam walked by and blinked at him. "You should get going, Kurt. I can finish up."

Kurt looked up and smiled, gently wringing the rag in his hand. "Thanks, Sam, but I'm good. I just have to finish cleaning some stuff and then locking up."

"You sure?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah. Now go ahead, get home."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, man. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

And with that Sam left and left Kurt alone in the café. He sighed and continued wiping tables down. A few minutes into it, his phone vibrated.

**Come to the bar tonight. Randy, Rachel , and I will be there. –Fiora. **

Kurt blinked and quickly responded with an "Ok." He hadn't really hung out with Fiora since the night at the bar. It would be nice to just hang out a bit. He quickly texted Sebastian that he was going to be out and asked if Seb could take care of Rose. When Sebastian resonded with, "**Ok, but b bak by 9**." Kurt rolled his eyes and got going, locking up the small café.

* * *

Randy huffed in the cold air. He hated the cold. He hated the snow. He wandered around, lost on the busy streets. He was avoiding one place like it was the plague. When he got close, he would turn back or cross the street to avoid it. And he didn't want confrontation. So he was staying with Fiora until he could figure things out.

Yeah, he was young, but he was smart. He was brave and courage, and thought himself to be quite the looker. He put his hands into the sleeves of his black leather jacket after shifting the beanie on his head a bit so it covered his ears fully. He used to live in Florida. It was always sunny and warm there. It never snowed. At least, he couldn't remember a time where it snowed. So moving to New York was a huge step.

And yeah, his parents had been friends with Fiora's since forever, but that was before Randy was born, when his parents lived in New York. And then, when they'd gotten a divorce, Randy became closer to his mother, who still lived in Florida. When he visited his dad in New York, he normally hung out with Fiora. And that's how they became so close. Randy glared at a man who bumped into his shoulder a bit rougher than nessesary.

He decided then, that is was best to head back to Fiora's. He could really use a break.

* * *

It was chilly outside, and Kurt pulled his scarf a bit tighter. It was going on 6pm, the sky darkening. He quickly hopped in his car and drove over to the bar. As soon as he entered, he was greeted with warm air and a rather light smell. It reminded him of cotton. He smiled and looked around, spotting Rachel waving at him.

He walked over the table they sat at before, in the back. Randy looked extremely uncomfortable, his eyes shifting at any signs of movement. Rachel smiled, "Hey Kurt. What's up?"

He sat down, pulling off his scarf and setting down his bag. "Fiora invited me. Where is she?"

Rachel shifted, glancing at Randy. "She's going up next to sing. Said she was in the festive spirit."

Kurt nodded and looked towards the stage before glancing at Randy. Randy looked up, feeling eyes on him. Blue locked with silver. And suddenly Randy bolted up and headed towards the restroom. Kurt blinked and looked at Rachel. Rachel looked at her hands. "He's been like that all night so far."

"Did Fiora say anything?"

Rachel shook her head and then looked up at the stage. Kurt looked over at the stage as well as Fiora walked up to the mic. The music started.

"Do you remember me? I sat upon your knee. I wrote to you with childhood fantasies."

Fiora looked up, making eye contact with Kurt and smiling in acknowledgment. "Well I'm all grown up now, and still need help, somehow. I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream."

Fiora let her eyes scan the room. Kurt smiled at the petite girl. Her blonde hair fell in waves over her shoulders and onto her light pink cardagin that covered a teal blouse. "So here's my life long wish, my grown up Christmas list. Not for myself, but for a world in need."

Rachel smiled, "She has a really beautiful voice."

Kurt faked a gasp. "Wow. That coming from you? Amazing!"

Rachel glared at her friend.

"No more lives torn apart, that war would never start, and time would heal all hearts. And everyone would have a friend. And right would always win. And love would never end. Oh. This is my grown up chirstmas list."

Randy finally came back and sat down. He kept looking at his hands. He said nothing. Kurt looked over at the boy. "You alright?"

Randy's eyes met Kurt's again. Kurt looked away first. Randy shrugged. "Yeah."

Kurt nodded. And that was it. Neither one spoke to the other. Randy didn't speak at all. Not even when Fiora came back to them. And Kurt slowly wondered what secrets that boy held.

* * *

When Kurt got home, he walked in to a delightful smell and a lit up Christmas tree. Sebastian sat on the couch and stood up to greet him.

"Hey, Kurt. How was your day?"

Kurt gently removed his jacket. "It was interesting. Remember how I told you about that boy, Randy?"

Sebastian nodded, gently taking Kurt's hand. "Yeah?"

Kurt let Sebastian lead him to the dining room as he thought over how to put his words. "I'm worried about him, ya know. He's…different."

Sebastian chuckled, "Everyone's different."

"But I feel like he has a story."

"Everyone has a story. It just depends on weither or not it's a mememorable one. Or one you want to share. And, in the end, you realize everyone's story is important. Everyone's story is sad. But you can't listen to them all."

Kurt nodded, not saying anything else. Sebastian pulled out a chair. Kurt smiled and sat down. Sebastian went and grabbed the meal he made. Kurt blinked. "You did not make this."

Sebastian grinned, "Oh? But I did."

Kurt laughed. "Sebastian, you didn't have to-"

"Don't. You've been working overtime. Double what you have to. You have a daughter to take care of, and on top of that, you worry about people that you've just met as if they were your family. I think you need to just relax tonight, alright?"

Kurt nodded and ate. Sebastian cleaned up the leftovers and washed the dishes. Kurt brought his plate to the sink and smiled at his friend. "Thank you. That was amazing."

"Well, I am pretty amazing myself."

Kurt elbowed Sebastian playfully. "What time did you put Rose to bed?"

"8. As you always do. She'll be on winter break starting tomorrow."

Kurt started walking into the living room. "Speaking of winter break, the tree is amazing. You really decorated it beautifully, if I do say so myself."

Sebastian hugged Kurt from behind, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder, "Only the best for you."

Kurt hummed and snuggled against Sebastian as they stood there, staring at the tree. Sebastian rocked them back in forth. And they just stood like that. In the darkness, the only light radiating from the tree. The entire house quiet. Kurt gently turned in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian smiled. Kurt smiled back and kissed Sebastian's cheek, leaning back in the arms that were still wrapped around him.

"I better get to sleep, Seb. You're staying here tonight, right?"

Sebastian nodded and let Kurt go.

Kurt noticed the chill he felt, out of Sebastian's arms. He wrapped his arms around himself. "You basically live here."

Sebastian blew air through his nose in a laugh. "I know. It's ridiculous. If you want me to go, I will."

Kurt shook his head. "No. I was actually wondering if you wanted to move in?"

Sebastian blinked and Kurt blushed and looked away. "You know, it'll be nice since you're always around anyways. It'll be nice to have someone else help me out with Rose and everything."

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah… that'll be nice."

Kurt smiled and unplugged the tree, hugging Sebastian quickly. "Goodnight, Seb."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

And with that, Kurt Hummel rushed to his room. Completely confused, and feeling a sting of pain.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I wrote this late last night so... If there are any mistakes just tell me. I know it's a bit shorter than normal (or at least has a lot more breaks.) but yeah. I'm going to be introducing a new and very unexpected character into the story soon. ;) Just to keep you on your toes a bit. Oh, and I feel like I haven't been putting all the songs that've been used in this story so far… It just slipped my mind. So! Here's the list so far:**

**So Sick- Ne-yo**

**Red- Taylor Swift**

**Hips don't lie- Shakira**

**Absolutely (Story of a girl)- Nine Days**

**And now, Grown Up Christmas List- Kelly Clarkson, Amy Grant, Natalie Cole**

**So yeah… enjoy! ~Toxic**


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys! So, I'm putting this on schedule. I'll be updating this story every Tuesday. Also! I have a poll up for the surprise character. Go and guess who you think it is! Until next week ~Toxic


	10. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

Blaine looked at the piano. He smiled as Rose played out a song. As she ended, she looked up at Blaine. He grinned. "That was really good."

Rose blushed and looked down.

Blaine bit his lip a bit. He quickly rushed out, "Do you sing?"

Rose looked up and shrugged, "I can, I guess."

"Want to sing a song with me, really quick."

Rose shrugged again. Blaine started playing the tune on the piano, turning to the song in the book of songs he had. "I'm wishing on a star and trying to believe that even though it's far, he'll find me Christmas eve. I guess that Santa's busy, 'cause he's never come around. I think of him when Christmas comes to town."

Rose looked at the music and twiddled with her thumbs a bit. "The best time of the year, when everyone comes home, with all this Christmas cheer it's hard to be alone. Putting up the Christmas tree with friends who come around. It's so much fun when Christmas comes to town."

Blaine smiled. Her voice was very light and bubbly. High and childish, of course. She continued, "Presents for the children wrapped in red and green."

"All the things I've heard about but never really seen.."

"_Blaine?"_

_Blaine looked up at who he ran into and blinked. The man was familiar and it shocked him seeing him here. "You are Blaine, right?"_

_Blaine nodded._

_The man chuckled. "Sorry. You probably don't even remember me."_

_Blaine shook his head, "Uh. No. I remember you. Adam, right? Adam Crawford?"_

_Adam grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Nice seeing you Blaine. How are things?"_

_Blaine shrugged, "Could be better."_

_Adam placed the small, brown bag that held some baked good in his other hand. "Ah. I heard what happened with you and Kurt years ago. I'm sorry, mate."_

"_It's fine."_

_Adam grinned and started to leave before throwing a, "You kind of deserved it though." Over his shoulder. _

_Blaine froze. He didn't feel anger. He didn't feel sorrow. He knew that what Adam said was true. Blaine made a bad choice. A few bad choices. And he did kind of deserve it. But he wanted to prove that he was sorry. That it was just an accident. Blaine shoved his hands in his pocket and approached the counter at the bakery._

Blaine stopped playing the piano as the song ended and smiled at Rose. "You have a very beautiful voice."

Rose blushed, "My daddy taught me how to sing."

"Oh really?"

The little girl nodded. "He used to sing me to sleep. And we would always sing on the holidays. He doesn't sing as much anymore."

Blaine was about to question it when Sebastian entered the room. "Ready to go home, Rosie?"

Rose scurried into Sebastian's arms as he picked her up. Blaine watched the pair. Sebastian smiled and then looked at Blaine. "Everything good?"

Blaine blinked, "Oh. Yeah. She's a really fast learner. And she has a nice voice."

Sebastian nodded and shifted the girl in his arms. "Alright. Well thanks, Mr. Anderson. We'll see you next week."

Blaine nodded and watched them leave. Christmas would be approaching soon. He wanted to do something special for the next practice. Blaine got up and left the room, walking down the hall to the front of the store. The store had gotten more and more popular since they opened. A handful of costumers were walking around, two at the counter talking to Jeff. Wes walked by, carrying a handful of sheet music. He glanced at Blaine. "Was practice good?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah. Hey, can you cover for me? I want to go get some stuff."

Wesley sat the papers down on top of a piano they had on display. "What kind of stuff?"

Blaine shrugged, "Decorations. A gift. Christmas will be coming up soon."

"For those who celebrate Christmas," Nick said as he walked by.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Either way. I think we could use some winter decorations, you know? Plus I want to grab a little something for Rose."

Wes sighed, "You're wasting your time, Blaine."

"From teacher to student. Nothing more. Not like a father-daughter thing."

Wes ran a hand through his hair and studied his friend. Blaine had worried him with this whole thing. He honestly thought that Blaine taking Rose in as a student was a stupid idea. Wesley shook his head and picked up the music again, "Okay, dude. Whatever you want. I'll cover for you."

Blaine smiled his thanks and left the store.

* * *

Kurt blinked as he woke up that morning. It was late. His alarm clock didn't wake him up and he sat up with a jolt. He looked at his clock to see that it was going on noon. He quickly got up and rushed out to the kitchen to find a note on the fridge. Sebastian's handwriting said:

_"Hey Kurt. I thought you could use the break so I turned off your alarm clock and called Tina to have her cover your shift. You're welcome. I also took Rose to her lesson this morning and we're headed to my house afterwords to get my stuff and move on out. Maybe we can hang out later? Rest up._

_Love, Sebastian._

_P.S: Finn's flight is landing around five. You might want to make sure you go pick him up before he gets lost…"_

Kurt smiled at the note. He walked back to his room and looked at his phone, blinking at a text he had.

Hey Kurt. I don't know if you still have my number, but I had yours. So, I saw Blaine yesterday. We talked a bit. Anyways, I was hoping we can hang out sometime? –Adam

Kurt froze. He was unsure how to respond. He typed out: Yeah, sure. Maybe we can go for a walk later today? I took the day off and Sebastian's taking care of Rose. I have to pick up Finn around five. So anytime between now and five will be good with me. –Kurt

Kurt got up and decided to start getting ready for the day.

* * *

"_What do you think you're doing?! You're going to ruin it!"_

_The little boy looked up at his father who glared down at him furiously before snatching the crayon's out of the boy's hands and yelling in Spanish. The little boy's eyes watered as he muttered, "I'm sorry papa…."_

_There was the loud sound of something smacking something else as the man yelled, "You are a disgrace! You will never be my son!"_

Randy jolted awake and glanced down at Fiora who had fallen asleep on his chest. He sighed and played with her hair. They were watching a movie earlier, the television in their apartment still on, and they both ended up falling asleep. He sighed and leaned forward to try and turn off the remote before Fiora groaned and snuggled against his chest more. He huffed and gave up, relaxing back into the couch.

Randy could never remember a time where he felt loved by his father. He never knew a time where his father welcomed him with open arms.

Randy moved in with his father when his mother got remarried. It wasn't that he didn't love his mother or her new husband, but he wanted to see if he could earn his father's respect. So he moved from Florida to New York to start school. He regretted the discision immediately. Randy was one of those kids who didn't like switching schools. So, he decided he would make it through High School in New York and then move away. That way, he wouldn't have to deal with his father anymore. He could be happy.

Until then, he would stay in New York. Although, the chances of staying with his father were slim. He could move in with Fiora, but he'd need his stuff at some point. That meant going to his father's house and confronting him, telling him that he was moving, packing, and leaving. Even though it sounded pretty easy, Randy found the whole thing hard to swallow.

Randy sighed and looked down at Fiora, who had her lips twisted in a slight smile and she hummed in her sleep. He gently leaned his arm over her, closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Kurt smiled as he saw Adam, standing there with a paper coffee cup in his hand. His ears were red, although they were partly hidden under a beanie. Kurt walked towards Adam slowly. They had gone on dates in the past before Kurt realized that he couldn't do it anymore and ran back to Blaine. It was a stupid idea. But he was in love.

"Hey Adam."

Adam took a sip of his coffee and looked over, his eyes seeming to shine at the sight of Kurt. "Kurt! Hey. How goes things?"

They hugged and Kurt smiled, taking in Adam's inviting scent. "Things are going."

Adam chuckled, "As always. How's your daughter?"

They started walking in the cold, back towards where Kurt came from. Kurt put his hands in his jacket pockets. "She's good. You should really see her sometime. She's growing up into a beautiful little girl."

Adam smiled. "And you're a proud single parent."

Kurt sighed, "It's not easy. At least I have friends like Sebastian who can help me out."

Adam glanced over at Kurt, "Sebastian?"

"An… old friend from High School. I guess. We weren't really the best of friends, ya know."

Adam nodded and took another sip of his coffee. They walked in silence for a bit. Kurt finally spoke up again, "Rose is taking piano lessons now."

"Oh really? Is she good?"

Kurt smiled, "Apparently. I haven't heard. She just started a few months ago."

Adam grinned, "Maybe you two will be a dynamic duo. She plays piano, you sing."

Kurt laughed, "I don't sing anymore."

Adam gently nudged his old crush with his elbow. "C'mon. You have an amazing voice. Very beautiful. And you used to love singing."

Kurt sighed, "I know, but…people change. I guess my love of singing just changed with me."

They stopped when Adam turned Kurt to face him. "I know you love singing. Even if you deny it. It's in your heart. It's what you were born to do Kurt. You were born to be a star. And you're going to be one of the stars that shines the brightest."

* * *

Finn glanced around the airport. He felt like he stood out like crazy in a ratty jacket and dark washed jeans. He walked around with his suitcase, looking for his brother. It was about five. The flight landed just a bit early. But it was unlike Kurt to be late. He glanced around before finally finding the boy waving to him. Kurt ran to his brother and hugged him tight. "Finn! It's great to see you!"

Finn blinked and hugged Kurt back. "You too, bro. I'm sorry I haven't been visiting a lot."

Kurt stepped back and smiled, "It's fine. Just wait until you see Rose. She'll be so excited to see you."

* * *

Sebastian finished unpacking in one of Kurt's old guest rooms across from Rose's room and smiled. It was nice to feel like he was actually getting somewhere with everything he's been doing for the past few years. Rose walked in and smiled, "Sebby, when's daddy going to be here?"

Sebastian looked at his watch and smiled, "Soon. And he'll have a surprise for you."

Rose smiled widely, "A surprise? Yay!"

Sebastian chuckled as he heard the front door open. Suddenly Finn's voice went, "Rose?"

Rose sqealed and ran out, Sebastian following behind. He walked into the living room as Finn hugged Rose and kissed her cheek, setting her on the floor. Kurt watched like a proud father from the doorway, gently closing the front door. Finn noticed Sebastian and gave him a weird look. "Smythe."

Sebastian smirked, "Hudson."

Kurt cleared his throat. "Sebastian moved in."

Finn blinked, "Moved in? Like…are you two together?"

Sebastian kept his mouth closed and Kurt shook his head. "No. No no. We're just good friends. That's all."

Sebastian nodded and offered a tight-lipped smile before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, Finn and Rose were watching a movie and playing around in the living room with Kurt while Sebastian sat alone at the dining room table. Kurt noticed and walked off. Sebastian looked up and smirked.

"Well hey there, handsome."

Kurt giggled a bit and sat next to him. "Hey. Why so lonely over here?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Why not?"

Kurt hummed and they sat in slience for a while. Kurt bit his lip and tapped his fingertips against the table. Sebastian looked over, "What's on your mind?"

Kurt blinked. "Oh nothing. I'm just thinking…"

"About?"

"Maybe we can drop Rose off with Tina or Sam? You, me, Finn, Rachel, and Fiora can go hang out? Maybe I'll invite Adam."

"Adam? That guy you used to date?"

Kurt shrugged, "Why not? I just got a text from him this morning. We hung out a bit. It would be nice to catch up, ya know. Be friends with him or something."

Sebastian huffed a bit. "When?"

"Christmas. Tina wanted to hang out with her a bit for the holiday anyways."

Sebastian shrugged. "If you want. It's up to you."

And with that Sebastian got up and left to his new room, where he stayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Like the little twist I threw in there? I almost forgot to put this up today...oops. I mean, it's only almost 4pm but still. Anyways! I'll see you guys next week. Feel free to message me any questions or write a review or whatever. I do read them and enjoy them. So yeah! ~Toxic**


End file.
